


Лондонский Дождь (London Rain by paraTactician)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя несколько лет после того, как мир вернулся к норме, Дейв берёт Роуз в короткий отпуск по причинам, которые он сам не совсем понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. все хотят, чтобы я пел.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266552) by [paraTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraTactician/pseuds/paraTactician). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Я на самом деле не писал ничего нового для фандома с конца HSO, нужно было что-то делать. Итак, надеюсь, вам нравятся Дейв и Роуз, потому что именно это вы и получите! (Для тех, кому _не_ нравятся Дейв и Роуз - извините; прочитайте и, может быть, вы поймёте, почему я сделал это. В следующий раз я сделаю что-нибудь другое, обещаю.) 
> 
> В общем-то, в этом фике не несколько глав. Я просто разделил его посередине, потому что всё ещё доводил до ума вторую половину. 
> 
> Примечание переводчика: 
> 
> Переведено по просьбе пользователя ficbook.net Кидающийся Вилками.

\- Они _смотрят_ , - тихо произнесла она ему на ухо, хотя в её голосе было больше веселья, чем чего-то другого.  
\- Конечно же, блин, они смотрят, - выпалил он в ответ, скривив рот, словно Джеймс Кэгни, или словно он только что был у дантиста, и половина его лица затвердела, как резина. - Ты _представляешь_ , насколько я красивый?

К сожалению, она права, они действительно смотрят. Это даже не обычная параноидальная судорога от чужого вмешательства, которую испытывают все в таких ситуациях. Головы поворачиваются к тебе, разговоры затихают, замечания плохо скрываются за ладонями или салфетками. Его любимые вариант - (a): _нихрена себе, зацени того парня в тёмных очках, ублюдок настолько понтовый, что мне даже расхотелось есть моё филе-миньон._ Он бы согласился с (b), потому что Роуз Лалонд девятнадцать, и она совершенна: большие фиолетовые глаза и короткое платье того же цвета, кожа нежная, как сливки, и миниатюрная улыбка, которая говорит: " _ты можешь до меня дотронуться, если хочешь, но ты почти наверняка умрёшь_ "; одной ладонью она схватила его за рукав, белая на смятой алой ткани, словно с обложки дерьмового романа про вампиров, и прямо сейчас он мог бы ударить несущийся на полной скорости поезд и остановил бы его. Но что-то внутри него говорит, что правильный вариант (c). _Господи, они могут быть братом и сестрой._

\- Столик на двоих, сэр? - спрашивает метрдотель, и Дейв мужественно сопротивляется желанию сказать: " _да не, бро, остальная часть команды прямо за нами_ ", потому что сегодня смысл не в этом; сегодня всё на полном серьёзе.

* * *

Он всё ещё чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за того, как скормил эту новость Джону. Если и есть одна вещь, перед которой этот парень не может устоять, то это филантропия.

ВД: эй чел я хотел сказать  
ВД: я собираюсь утащить лалонд за бугор на пару дней  
ВД: хочу вытянуть её из этой дурацкой усадьбы страданий прежде чем она окончательно рехнулась   
ЭБ: чёрт, мужик, это прекрасно! я уже начал беспокоиться о ней, ей же, должно быть, так одиноко.  
ЭБ: в смысле, я знаю, что она уже привыкла к этому.  
ЭБ: и я знаю, что у неё есть мы.  
ЭБ: но всё же!   
ВД: о боже спасибо это просто охренительно заботливо с твоей стороны  
ВД: роняю хрустальные слёзы по бедному запущенному цветку из парника  
ВД: ты понимаешь что мне ровным счётом нехрен делать в этой квартире кроме как мучить приставку и наводнять сеть бредовыми битами   
ЭБ: но... ты и так всегда делал это.   
ВД: суть не в этом  
ВД: что мне нужно сделать джон  
ВД: как мне передать тебе мою боль  
ВД: подожди я пойду возьму бутылку джина и полный сборник работ сильвии мать её плат  
ВД: может мне связать тебе твоего собственного страхоужаса  
ВД: я даже буду вставлять знаки препинания в свои чёртовы предложения если потребуется  
ВД: не буду останавливаться ни перед чем  
ВД: ну или буду останавливаться перед точками но ты понял   
ЭБ: тьфу, да не важно, дейв, я никогда не понимал, почему ты и роуз вообще не поселились вместе с самого начала.  
ЭБ: жить вместе с джейд офигительно!  
ЭБ: в смысле, мне приходится готовить за двоих, потому что она в этом просто ужасна.  
ЭБ: и делать большую часть уборки.  
ЭБ: но гораздо приятнее, когда рядом с тобой есть кто-то ещё, серьёзно!  
ЭБ: как оказалось, иметь сестру просто великолепно.   
ВД: хех  
ВД: я могу обойтись без высокомерной ведьмы-зазнайки в моей хате 24/7 большое спасибо  
ВД: что-то у меня нет желания возвращаться домой после тяжёлого дня моей офигительности и обнаруживать что она типа переставила мои dvd диски  
ВД: и теперь они все типа расставлены по художественным аллюзиям или углам камер или ещё по какому-нибудь дурацкому принципу и я не могу нихрена найти  
ВД: дэвид что у тебя за библиотека фильмов   
ВД: ни одного примера чистой эстетики влиятельного японского режиссёра ясудзиро одзу  
ВД: каким образом я должна проводить стилистические параллели между властелином колец супер-пупер расширенное вдвое бесконечное мать его издание и ошеломительным количеством порнухи конца девяностых   
ЭБ: о боже, у тебя же нет на самом деле порнухи дома, верно?? мерзость какая!   
ВД: нет джон  
ВД: моё тело это храм  
ВД: я дал пятикратную клятву и стал членом пресвященного братства  
ВД: больше никогда я не нажрусь дешёвого лагера в одиночестве  
ВД: не буду есть дим сум шариковыми ручками  
ВД: или дрочить на недооценённую классику конца тысячелетия атака ебливых мегер  
ВД: нужное здесь слово эпохальный уж поверь мне  
ЭБ: ла-ла-ла, я это не слышу, потому что это просто настолько ужасно.  
ЭБ: лучше расскажи мне о своих планах на поездку.   
ВД: а ну да  
ВД: ну по сути поездка незапланированная  
ВД: я спасаю лалонд от неё самой  
ВД: и под самой я в основном имею в виду бомбейский сапфир  
ВД: она хотела поехать в какое-нибудь цитирую культурное место конец цитаты  
ВД: подчеркнула что там должно быть как минимум три музея и парк с литыми железными скамейками  
ВД: ну я и понял лондон  
ВД: у них там выше крыше старья верно  
ВД: плюс я почти говорю на их долбаном языке что немного облегчает положение   
ЭБ: ух ты, это так круто!!  
ЭБ: думаю, лондон - действительно хорошая идея.  
ЭБ: в смысле, по сути это как америка, только старше.  
ЭБ: и грязнее.  
ЭБ: и у них есть британский музей и та здоровая башня, в которой они раньше обезглавливали людей, и ещё у них, кажется, был замок?  
ЭБ: и все очень вежливые, и ещё постоянно идёт дождь!  
ЭБ: ей это понравится.   
ВД: ага а я буду подыхать от скуки ну да не важно  
ВД: наверно я всегда могу начать бунт  
ВД: скажу что пытался прочувствовать местную культуру   
ЭБ: ха-ха-ха!  
ЭБ: только не надо делать этого на самом деле.  
ЭБ: я уверен, что вы, ребята, отлично повеселитесь, очень хорошо, что вы проводите время вместе! 

Дезинформирование Джона Эгберта было примерно настолько же большим достижением, насколько и выведение из себя Карката Вантаса - пять баллов на Kongregate в лучшем случае - но Дейв чувствовал, что сделал всё правильно, не оставил следов. Что могло быть более естественно, чем обеспокоенный брат, который пытается встряхнуть свою эктосестру и избавить её от тяжёлого случая можжевеловой готоскорби, вытащив её в аутентичный смог Лондона, чтобы вернуть отсутствие цвета её щекам? День, проведённый за прогулкой по Ассирийским галереям, потом чай с ячменными булочками в кафе. Поход по магазинам на Оксфорд Стрит. Постановка Шекспира вечером, что-нибудь шумное и весёлое, вроде _Ричарда III_. Всё это казалось скромным и благовидным, создавало впечатление, что у него был план, которого на самом деле у него не было, даже самого общего. Он знал только то, что где-то между половиной и тремя четвертями своего дня он проводил в размышлениях о Роуз Лалонд, проигрывая самые разные сценарии, от блаженно невинных до откровенно сомнительных, и что когда он отправился спать, его мозг переключался на шифрованные спутниковые каналы возмутительного содержания, и это его бесило. Они почти каждый вечер разговаривали через Достанькореша, проводили всё те же дурацкие ироничные беседы, которые проводили всегда, словно им до сих пор было по тринадцать, а Sburb никогда не происходил; но каждый раз, когда она выходила из сети, он сидел за компьютером ещё пять или десять минут, беспомощно глядя на её лавандовый текст, болезненно напряжённо и до странного убого.

Этому существовала куча различных объяснений. Это могли быть гормоны. Дейв был девятнадцатилетним девственником, поскольку он был вполне уверен, что всё то, что было с Терези, не считалось, и, следовательно, представлял из себя термоядерную боеголовку необузданной похоти. Роуз была одной из двух девушек, с которыми он общался регулярно; и хотя он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что Джейд _никогда_ не посещала его фантазии - часто на пару с Роуз, вообще-то - по большей части ему хотелось только обнять её. Она не насиловала ему мозги так, как это делала Роуз. Когда он думал о том, как возвращается домой и находит кровать занятой (о чём он думал, в принципе, каждый раз, как возвращался домой, если подумать), у него не было сомнений в том, кто будет её занимать, или как она ему будет улыбаться, или как она сядет и позволит простыне упасть, и протянет ему руку, не произнося ни слова. Но, может быть, дело было просто в, знаете, близком знакомстве, которое... нет, стоп, это было неуважительно. Близкое знакомство порождает практически непрерывные стояки? Не-а. Суть была в том, что, может быть, ему просто нужно было выйти на улицу и встретить других женщин.

Но они не будут такими как Роуз, и в глубине души он знал, что это будет бессмысленно. Поэтому однажды утром он сел с кружкой крепкого кофе и рассмотрел вопрос логически, стараясь отстранить и желание, и свою беспомощную, пылающую нежность, которая разливалась в его груди каждый раз, когда Роуз задерживалась в его мыслях дольше, чем на секунду. Ему нужно было быть рядом с ней, и больше ни с кем, не вчетвером, как они собирались обычно, чтобы он мог разобраться в чём дело - в ней или в его члене, дающим постоянные -4 к Связному Мышлению, не говоря уже про придание постоянного статуса Эротические Грёзы Наяву (обнуляется спасбросками, если повезёт). Это должна была быть нейтральная территория, или эксперимент не будет честен; плюс, её дом пугал его до жути. А это значит, что нужно вместе куда-нибудь съездить. Отпуск. Ему всё равно надоела Америка. Европа была очевидным выбором, но Европа была сопряжена с риском и перегружена побочными смыслами. Приглашение девушки в Париж или Флоренцию, или Рим, фактически, означало, что ты протягиваешь ей квадратную карточку с золотым обрезом, на которой написано " _Я буду более чем благодарен, если мне представится возможность выебать тебя до потери сознания как можно скорее. Прошу ответить_ ". И тут он подумал о Лондоне.

Лондон, благодаря своей серости, сырости и общей подавляющей атмосфере, обладал определённой двусмысленностью. Юные парочки любовников не писали свои имена на замках, чтобы пристегнуть их к воротам Гайд-Парка. Никто никогда не подумал бы снимать _Последнее Танго в Лондоне_ , в основном, потому что Марлон Брандо пришлось бы провести большую часть фильма в вощеной куртке, с кислым видом поедая почки с мясом в тесте и чихая. Он мог бы выставить эту поездку, как приличная культурная авантюру, вместо того чтобы видеть в ней повод вдыхать духи Роуз и смотреть, как она пьёт кофе, и, может быть, случайно видеть её в бюстгальтере. Она бы ему всё равно не поверила, разумеется, потому что она никогда не верила, но она не стала бы _относиться скептически_ к нему, что было самым важным. Париж заставил бы её ухмыльнуться; Лондон заинтриговал бы её. Она согласилась бы поехать хотя бы для того, чтобы взглянуть, что он задумал. Может быть, он мог бы заранее почитать что-нибудь, бросить пару комментариев о том, насколько он с нетерпением ждёт возможности увидеть мраморы Элгина. Может быть, он даже купит ей зонтик.

* * *

Перелёт от аэропорта Джона Кеннеди занял семь часов, и всю дорогу она разгадывала кроссворды. Дейв сидел в своих наушниках и не сводил глаз с точки чуть ниже выпадающей электронной карты с громадным самолётом, ползущим по жирной точечной линии до Великобритании. Смотреть на неё всегда было ошибкой, но хуже всего было смотреть на неё, когда она сконцентрирована. Роуз разгадывает головоломку, её волосы приглажены по обе стороны от её бледного лица, глаза чуть сужены, иногда она поднимает ручку к губам, аккуратно закусывает колпачок - всё это, наверно, могло остановить его сердце быстрее, чем пуля, и устроив куда меньший беспорядок. Они заговорили только один раз, когда прибыл обед на пластиковых подносах.

\- О, как мило! Посмотри, они соорудили что-то вроде небольшого воздаяния мусаке. Знак _почтения_ , если угодно. Интересно, они использовали кабачок? Издалека выглядит довольно убедительно. Будь осторожен, оно... да, оно горячее. Выпей воды.  
\- Мне нравится, как они подписали эти долбаные влажные салфетки на девяти разных языках. Чистящее полотенце для рук. _Cleansing hand towel. Towelette douchant des mains. Wasserwipe_. Так и представляешь себе этих бедных шведов, которые получают свой обед и сидят в непонятках, типа, что мне делать с этим квадратиком влажной бумаги, который вроде как пахнет лимоном? Это десерт?  
\- Рогалик, пожалуй, был бы неплох, если бы они не заперли его на ночь в холодильнике для трупов. Можно я мокну его в твой кофе, чтобы вернуть его к жизни?  
\- Пошла нафиг! Засунь его себе в подмышку на тридцать секунд или подыши на него, или вроде того. Я не хочу, чтобы кусочки слоёного теста плавали в моей горячей чёрной бурде.  
\- Нет, прости господи, мне не стоит столь безответственно подвергать опасности ароматные качества трансмиссионной жидкости моего спутника.  
\- Я серьёзен, как рак, подруга. Я не трогал кофеин с самого завтрака и я уже близок к тому, чтобы выдать ошибку времени исполнения Явы. Если я упаду замертво прямо здесь, самолёт поведёшь ты.  
\- Этот салат такой дохлый, нецелесообразный и сбивающий с толку сразу по нескольким причинам. Я не уверена, стоит ли продолжать созерцать его. Нам стоит снова зарыть его странные инопланетные формы и молиться о том, что будущие поколения его не раскопают. А что за третьей дверью? О, сырник.  
\- Чёрт, серьёзно? Ты этого не хочешь, тут слишком много калорий. Я избавлю тебя от него.  
\- Убери свои загребущие лапы, пока я их не проткнула вилколожкой. Я не потерплю изъятия у меня ни одной из этих калорий. Это мои калории, и я люблю их, как своих крохотных съедобных детишек.  
\- Господи. Не угрожай мне ложковилкой, если только у тебя не хватит шаров воплотить угрозу в жизнь. Ты когда-нибудь видела, что случается с человеком, когда эти дерьмовые пластиковые зубцы обламываются в ране? Мой сержант сожрал экспансивную пулю только для того, чтобы избавиться от боли, всё выше его носа просто взяло и улетело ветром Кхешани.

* * *

Они остановились в отеле недалеко от центра, в одной комнате, потому что, в конце концов, Дейв не был сделан из денег. Две односпальных кровати, всё в рамках приличия. Когда Дейв влезал в свою пижаму, Роуз отошла к окну и смотрела на размытый дождём свет уличного фонаря. Когда Роуз надевала свою, он стоял в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к двери, руки в карманах, насвистывая, и постучался, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Он поскользнулся в ванной утром во время своего утреннего душа (десять минут); она сделала то же самое во время своего (полчаса). Он лежал на своей кровати и смотрел новости, подняв звук настолько, чтобы не слышать приглушённое шипение и всплески воды, настолько усиленно думал о значении последнего падения индекса Доу Джонса, что, пожалуй, мог бы получить звание лектора на Лондонской Фондовой Бирже, потому что курсы акций не оставляли места для таких мыслей, как пар и мокрая кожа, и тихие голодные звуки, доносящиеся от бледного горла, подставленного под струи воды. Когда она вышла, сухая, чистая и аккуратно одетая, вытирая волосы пушистым сиренево-голубым отельным полотенцем, он окончательно погрузился в финансовые грёзы, и промежность его джинсов была плоской, как долбаная саванна. Здесь не на что смотреть, мэм, проходите.

К счастью, Роуз знала, как по-британски будет "винный магазин", поэтому в первую же ночь они нашли такой, располагавшийся в тёмной улочке, и разжились двумя упаковками апельсинового сока и бутылкой невозможно дерьмовой водки. Они сидели на своих кроватях в сиянии телевизора, скинув ботинки, Дейв скрестил лодыжки, Роуз поджала колени к груди, и пили "отвёртку" их пластиковых стаканчиков, которые нашли на полке в ванной, смотрели какой-то заурядный слэшер про группу храбрых подростков, которые отправились в поход по Румынии. Одна из девушек была похожа на Джейд, и Дейв не удержался и поморщился, когда проржавелый железный прут проткнул её лицо и вышел с обратной стороны черепа. Роуз бросила на него взгляд.

\- Страйдер. _Разумеется_ , после всего, что мы повидали, ты не настолько легко _шокируемый_.  
\- Эй, лично я рад тому факту, что когда голова восемнадцатилетней девушки издаёт такой звук, словно кто-то наступил на пакет чипсов, меня это всё ещё _затрагивает_ , Эдуардо. Не моя вина, что твои железы ужаса стали суше, чем анус Тутанхамона.  
\- И всё же ты можешь непринуждённо применять в беседе образ расслаивающегося, закаменевшего сфинктера для уравновешивания аргумента, - задумчиво сказала она. - Полагаю, у каждого из нас есть свои табу.  
\- Это не одно и то же, - парировал он. - Жопа мёртвого парня - это просто жопа мёртвого парня. А когда лицо бедного подростка разлетается, как пиньята? Эта хрень откровенно мерзкая.  
\- У тебя серьёзные проблемы с идеей причинения вреда женщинам, верно? В смысле, физических ранений.  
\- Ещё какие, блин. У меня от этого кожа зудит. Спроси любого чувака, он тебе скажет то же самое.  
\- Глобальная статистика по изнасилованиям и бытовому насилию склонна не согласиться с тобой, _mon brave_.  
\- Ладно. Извини. Спроси любого чувака, который не _редкостный мудак_ , и он скажет то же самое. Так лучше?  
\- Ммм, - и она уселась чуть глубже в своих подушках и вернула внимание на телевизор.

Фильм сменился рекламой, которая сменилась повторным показом дерьмового ситкома из 90-ых, пока медленное дыхание с соседней кровати не подсказало ему, что Роуз заснула. Он перекатился на бок и взглянул на неё. Вытянулась, как графиня Арундельская, руки сложены на животе, голова покоится на подушках, лицо сине-голубое и спокойное в свете телевизора, на экране которого какой-то парень в плохой рубашке пытается объяснить своей жене, что случилось с газонокосилкой. Механический студийный смех зрителей хлынул, словно волны на камень. Только одна прядь волос на щеке Роуз, только медленный подъём и падение её груди под платьем, между ней и надписью на гробнице. Бок о бок в склепе выше Лондона; Рыцарь и его Леди. _Леди. От нас останется только любовь._

Комната пахла ей, и её платье чуть задралось на одном бедре, и Дейву хотелось вздрочнуть, но он выстрелил себе в ногу всеми церковными образами, и кроме того, всегда существовал шанс того, что она проснётся. Ленивые мысли о том, что она может _сделать_ , если проснётся и обнаружит его за уединённым грехом, только усугубили положение. _Ради всего святого, Страйдер. Эта излишняя самонадеянность одновременно неэлегантна и оскорбительно. Позволь мне помочь тебе с этим._ В конце концов, он вылез из своих джинсов, натянул плед на плечи и очень усиленно думал о Футси 100, пока не вырубился.

* * *

На следующий день они потащили своё похмелье в Британский Музей. Роуз, вспыльчивая после мюсли и Эрл Грея, оживилась в ту же минуту, как увидела первую гигантскую апатичную каменную голову. Прошло полчаса, и он мог официально заявить, что никогда в жизни не видел её настолько счастливой. Дейв знал, на базовом уровне, что ему совершенно насрать на всё это барахло, но было трудно его игнорировать, когда она смотрела на какой-нибудь кусок старого резного камня, словно это фотография кинозвезды, или рассказывала ему о Византийской иконографии с тем, что звучало опасно похоже на энтузиазм. Каждый раз, когда они сворачивали за угол, её глаза загорались при виде какой-нибудь новой вазы или саркофага. Она читала вслух таблички и смаковала каждое слово, рассказывала ему небольшие истории об императорах, которые сходили с ума и наряжались животными, или направляли все ресурсы своих королевств на строительство нелепо пышных секс-дворцов на отдалённых островах, прежде чем помереть в одиночестве от триппера, продолжая что-то бормотать про бессмертие. Казалось, что она на короткой ноге с богами десятка разных пантеонов; упоминала их в разговоре так, словно они её друзья из других стран, с которыми она общается через Интернет. Что-то было совершенно неправильно в его животе, и виновата в этом была не водка.

В одной галерее они нашли статую юного воина, в натуральную величину, с плеча свисает плащ, мраморные глаза застыли на чём-то далёком, чего больше никто никогда не видел. По какой-то причине рядом с ним не было никакой таблички или надписи. Дейв критически осмотрел его.

\- Этот чувак довольно крут, - сказал он. - Выглядит матёрым воякой. Пусти и стоит без долбаных штанов.  
\- Он необычаен, - согласилась Роуз. - Посмотри, как он стоит, вес на левой ноге, полная непринуждённость и идеальное напряжение мускулов. Очень тонкая работа. Интересно, сколько ей лет?  
\- Примерно восемнадцать столетий, - рефлекторно сказал Дейв и застыл. Роуз повернулась, как на шарнире, и уставилась на него. _Бля_.  
\- Значит, ты _действительно_ сохранил что-то, - мягко сказала она. - Мне было любопытно.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Немногое. Поездка в древний Рим в ближайшее время мне не грозит, если ты спрашиваешь об этом.  
\- Но ты можешь... что, чувствовать время? Это невероятно.  
\- Ага. Это трудно объяснить, словно... словно у вещей есть какой-то особенный _вес_. Такое было со мной много лет, но я начал замечать это чаще с тех пор, как мы вернулись. Наверно, в Техасе меня это не сильно беспокоило, но здесь всё лежит с незапамятных времён, и это... это _тяжело_. Это единственный долбаный способ, которым я мог бы объяснить это. Я так полагаю, время пристаёт к вещам или что-то вроде того? Я чувствую тяжесть, и я знаю, сколько времени они были здесь.  
\- Насколько точно? - она подошла к нему чуть ближе, понизила голос. Её глаза замерли на его, и Дейв неожиданно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
\- Ну, я не могу дать тебе точную дату и время. Но обычно я могу определить десятилетие. Этот парень - что-то вроде 220, 230 н.э.? Ощущение примерно такое, словно ты ешь китайскую еду или что-то подобное, и сразу же понимаешь, что туда добавили анис или что-то ещё, даже не задумываясь об этом. Охренительно странно, я чувствую себя словно ТиЗи в парфюмерном магазине... - и он отошёл назад, беспомощно махнув рукой, снова посмотрел на каменного юнца и его древние слепые глаза.  
\- Пойдём, - сказала Роуз, и пошла дальше. Он последовал за ней. - Не могу сказать, что я особенно удивлена. Ты знаешь, что Джейд всё ещё иногда перемещается с места на места?  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Ммхм. Джон по секрету рассказал мне. Ей богу, он был очень обеспокоен. Он несколько раз спускался вниз утром и обнаруживал, что она спит на ковре в гостиной или на кухонной стойке, или на лужайке перед домом. Поначалу он думал, что она ходит во сне, но как-то раз она проснулась на крыше. Это случается не так уж и часто, и она никогда не перемещалась далеко, но это ведь Джон, он испугался, что она может трансгрессировать в проезжающий мимо мусоровоз или сделать что-нибудь настолько же невероятное.  
\- Ух ты. Что насчёт тебя? Ты сохранила что-нибудь из своей шкатулки трюков?  
\- Трудно сказать. Свет всегда был наиболее таинственной и неопределённой из всех сил. Хотелось бы мне обсудить это с Вриской, - она снова остановилась, чтобы рассмотреть широкий мраморный рельеф, на котором было изображено шествие фигур в балахонах. - В последнее время я куда больше рискую, разумеется. Но это может быть вызвано множеством различных причин.  
\- Например, то, что ты вернулась с той стороны долбаного Апокалипсиса.  
\- Именно. Или то, что я продала свою душу на обложку _Weird Tales_ и вышла из этого всего лишь с несколькими живописными шрамами на сердце, разлетевшемся осколками льда.  
\- Или то, что ты смотрела, как Джон Эгберт впечатал в асфальт тепловую смерть Вселенной с помощью молота, спроектированного клоуном-пидорасом. С синим носком на голове и "One Winged Angel" в ушах.  
\- Или то, что я целовала пальцы единственной женщины, которую я когда-либо любила, за полсекунды до того, как целый мир разделил нас, словно пара пыльных бархатных занавесок, и моя последняя фраза оборвалась аплодисментами. 

Они стояли бок о бок, почти касаясь плечами, и смотрели на священников и героев с их тогами из простыней и выражениями безмятежной уверенности на лицах. Ублюдки выглядели настолько уверенными в своём постоянстве, что ему захотелось познакомить их с перфоратором.

\- Ага, - наконец, сказал он. - Вижу, как от такой херни девушка могла немного сойти с ума.

Она снова повернулась к нему, стоя близко, и прижалась своими бледными костяшками к тыльной стороне ладони его свисающей руки, слегка сплетясь своими пальцами с его.

\- Я могу немного свести с ума и парня, - тихо сказала она, - если он позволит.

Его горло болит, и единственное, что ему хотелось бы, это схватить её за руку, притянуть к себе, зарыться лицом в неё. К чёрту секс. Для секса будет более чем достаточно времени, когда он перестанет плакать.

\- Роуз, прошу тебя. Я Страйдер. Страйдеры _не_ сходят с ума. Мы просто говорим "ага".  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что иногда ты позволяешь себе пробормотать " _чёрт_ "? - то, как она растягивает гласные, передразнивая его акцент, было бы забавно, если бы ни звучало низко и роскошно, и от этого его горло саднило, словно от дыма.  
\- Ну, да. Но только если ситуация действительно того стоит. Мы не начинаем материться направо и налево из-за каждого занюханного конца света.

Она быстро сжала его пальцы, потом вытянула свою руку. Они молча пошли дальше по галерее. Вокруг них кружились и проходили мимо туристы, болтая друг с другом.

\- Мне стоит сдавать тебя в наём университетам истории по всей стране, - сказала она через некоторое время. - Кучу денег заработаю.

Он изо всех сил постарался изобразить обиженный вид.

\- Ты сделала бы такое? Просутенёришь своего собственного эктобро куче седых хмырей в твидовых костюмах? Они же меня в _клетке_ будут держать.

Роуз глубокомысленно кивнула.

\- На цепь посадят, тут даже вопросов нет. Страйдер, Радиоуглеродный Пёс. Давай быстрее, мальчик, разнюхаешь ещё всего лишь сотню свитков и получишь свою миску разведённых говяжьих мозгов.  
\- Может быть, я и выгоревший Герой Времени, но у меня всё равно есть достоинство. Мне нужно свободно пастись на полях, Роуз, чувствовать ветер в волосах, жадно хватая зелёные рупии, которые я всё равно растеряю к третьему дню, потому что постоянно забываю класть их в долбаный банк.  
\- Ты прав. Я не могу пойти на это. Ты и твой волшебный нюх времени - гнусное кощунство в глазах божьих, но, чёрт возьми, ты _моё_ кощунство, - она неожиданно улыбнулась ему и взяла его под руку. - Пойдём, давай узнаем, каков возраст бутербродов в кафетерии.


	2. ничто так не утешит

Спустя три дня, густо насыщенных туризмом, они сидели в кофейне на Тоттенхэм Корт Роуд, восстанавливая силы после утомительной прогулки по Трокадеро. Роуз побила рекорд игрального автомата с _Dancing Stage Euromix 2_ ("Как, блядь?" - спросил он с подлинным ужасом в голосе, когда она вбивала "RLX" на верхнюю позицию списка с выражением тихого триумфа и слегка запыхавшегося восторга, - "Как _кто-то_ может настолько хорошо знать '5, 6, 7, 8'?"). Дейв по ошибке был принят компанией задротов за косплей Джона Константина ("Ну", - сказала ему Роуз, когда он остановился посреди тирады, чтобы отдышаться, - "если ты _и дальше_ будешь разгуливать по Лондону в длиннополом плаще, с блондинистыми волосами, угрюмой гримасой и щетиной..."). Ей удалось успокоить его только после того, как она купила ему копию звуковой отвёртки с мигающими лампочками и Аутентичными Звуковыми Эффектами!; вжимая её в ладонь Дейва, она торжественно сказала ему:

\- Ты должен пообещать, что не оставишь меня на пляже в Норвегии, - и он клятвенно пообещал. 

Сейчас была уже половина четвёртого дня, и они сидели по обе стороны от хромированного столика с кружками латте и вязким морковным пирогом. Дейв смотрел, как любители ходить по магазинам плывут под окном потоком зонтиков. Роуз выискивала в туристическом справочнике скрытые церкви.

\- Последняя ночь, - сказал он. - На что хочешь потратить её?

Она наклонила голову, собирая с тарелки крошки пирога уголком пальца и задумчивая облизывая его.

\- Я хочу пойти поужинать, - сказала она.  
\- Шикарно. В одном квартале от отеля есть Burger King.  
\- _Нет_ , Дейв. Я хочу пойти поужинать _как следует_. Я накрашусь, а ты наденешь пиджак, потому что я знаю, что ты захватил его, и ты отодвинешь для меня стул, чтобы я могла сесть, и я не буду до конца вечера нежиться в великолепном колком ощущении того, что я покрыта горячим жиром, и мои волосы пропитаны солью. Мы закажем _вино_ , Дейв. Мы будем вежливы, культурны и современны, будем обсуждать французскую литературу, а наши шутки самого высокого качества, и ты ни в коем случае не хлопнешь Каберне Совиньон прямо из бутылки и не опозоришься, предложив официантке показать ей твой полумечевой способус. Может быть, я закажу _аперитив_.  
\- Ладно, шутка про полумеч была совершенно не к месту.  
\- Я говорю серьёзно, Страйдер. Ты видишь стальной блеск в моих глазах? Завтра мы вернёмся в Америку, и ты снова будешь разгуливать по квартире в одних трусах и играть в _Ошибка Стыковки 2: Полигоны, Какие Ещё Полигоны_ , и пытаться уворачиваться от красных штук - нет, я всё ещё говорю, тихо - а я снова буду бродить по бесконечным коридорам, как героиня паршивого Готического романа, и лечить себя с помощью Дебюссии и Танкерей. Я хочу один вечер поиграть во взрослых. В первый раз за наши короткие ироничные жизни мы будем воспринимать себя всерьёз.

* * *

Уже в ресторане ему не пришлось отодвигать для неё стул, потому что официант успел раньше. Роуз одарила парня ослепительной улыбкой, в то время как Дейв стоял со спокойным видом "всё в порядке, я могу доверить некоторые вещи прислуге. Только не забывай, с кем она пойдёт домой, приятель". Если под "домом" можно считать комнату в отеле и отдельные кровати. Но официанту об этом знать не нужно. Потом он подошёл и отодвинул стул Дейву, что заставило Дейва слегка покраснеть. 

Тридцать секунд спустя официант возвращается с чем-то вроде кожаной папки, которую он молча протягивает Дейву. Дейв кивает, словно говоря " _ты что так долго?_ ", и открывает её, обнаруживая внутри список вин. Его боевые чувства на полной готовности; адреналиновая волна, как по оптоволокну, побежала по его позвоночнику, правая рука инстинктивно потянулась к режущему оружию. Он прекрасно знал, что Роуз ждала этой части. Быстрый взгляд подтвердил то, что он уже знал наверняка: название каждой бутылки на французском, за исключением нескольких на итальянском и пары одиноких немецких названий среди белых вин. Дейв Страйдер не пьёт белого вина, нетушки, Терези ни за что его не простит за такое, где бы она ни была, поэтому он вернулся к красным винам.

Официант ждёт. Хорошо ждёт, почти профессионально. Роуз наблюдает.

Самым простым способом было бы попросить минуту на размышление, спросить мнение Роуз и каким-нибудь образом вытянуть из неё то, что она хочет, чтобы он мог потом назвать бутылку официанту. Но у этой игры есть _правила_ , и Дейв играет по правилам, даже если это не его игра. Тот факт, что список вин только один, и что его держит в руках Дейв, говорит о том, что он джентльмен, и что он не будет утруждать свою спутницу ничем, что связано с ценами. _Действительно_ роскошный ресторан, как известно, даже не станет _печатать_ цены, потому что если ты беспокоишься о цене вина, то какого хрена ты вообще собрался здесь есть? Тащи свою неимущую жопу на суповую кухню. Показ Роуз списка вин было бы демонстрацией ей, официанту и, пожалуй, всем остальным в административном районе Большого Лондона того, что он на мели. Но если он попытается произнести _Le Haut Médoc de Giscours_ или _Savigny-lés-Beaune Vielles Vignes_ , результат будет тот же, что и в битве за грёбаную Иводзиму: сотни мёртвых людей, а все выжившие будут просыпаться по ночам с криками и в холодном поту ещё много лет.

Потом на него нисходит озарение. Единственный способ выиграть в любой игре - обратить правила _против_ неё.

Он кивком головы подзывает официанта ближе. Парень внимательно наклоняется, и Дейв поворачивает к нему меню, аккуратно заслоняя список от взгляда Роуз, и один раз стучит пальцем по нему. Он одаривает официанта своим лучшим Многозначительным Видом, какой вообще возможен, если не снимать тёмные очки.

Официант выпрямляется и смотрит на Дейва с новым уважением. Он слегка наклоняет голову, забирает список вин и испаряется. Дейв, как мудак из _Возвращения в Брайдсхед_ , который, очевидно, многое знает о вине, желает сделать даме _сюрприз_. " _Вот, пожалуйста, дорогая моя - бурный старый сбор, но, думаю, тебе понравится его букет_ ". Критический, мать его, удар, максимальный урон, к тому же Чёткого типа, к которому Лалонд особенно уязвимы. Она легко улыбается ему. Дейв чувствует короткую встряску, получая новые уровни, и шутки ради решает вбросить все очки прямиком в Харизму; Мудрость всегда была дурацкой характеристикой, а своей Силой он уже много лет не пользуется.

\- Итак, - говорит он, откинувшись на спинку своего стула. - Читала что-нибудь интересное из французской литературы в последнее время?

* * *

После ужина они отправились на прогулку.

\- В общем и целом, этот ужин был необычайно разумным финансовым вложением, - сказала она, - поскольку мне больше никогда не придётся есть.  
\- Ты _уничтожила_ этот стейк. Чёртова штука была толщиной с Ветхий Завет, только с большим количеством перечного соуса. От него не осталось кусков даже для того, чтобы наскрести их в коробку из-под обуви и отправить домой к его скорбящей жене и детям.  
\- О боже, - сокрушённо сказала она. - Неужели я уязвила твои чувства? Стоило ли мне деликатно тыкать вилкой фасолевое _бирьяни_ и отказаться от десерта?  
\- Что? Блин, нет же, мне нравятся девушки, которые знаю, для чего нужна еда. Всё это страдание хернёй с половинными порциями, тоником slimline и низкокалорийным майонезом просто скучно. Можешь получить свою половину коровы с моим благословлением, малышка.  
\- Я бы возразила этому открытию в безжалостном психоанализе, но во мне слишком много тирамису.  
\- Не мог не отметить, что упомянутый стейк был настолько сырым, что им пришлось привязать его к тарелке.  
\- Ммм. Видимо, воздушный поцелуй с окровавленных губ в сторону бесконечности. И, кстати говоря... - она остановилась, повернулась лицом к нему и поймала его за лацканы; он с медленным удивлением понимает, то она _пьяна_. Потом понимает, что и он тоже. - Я очень давно не видела тебя в красном.

Дейв посмотрел на себя вниз. 

\- Ага. Купил этот пиджак пару лет назад, с тех пор он пылился в шкафу.  
\- Почему сейчас? - спросила она, не отпуская его.  
\- Понятия, блин, не имею.  
\- Дейв...  
\- Нет, я серьёзно говорю! Я не пускаю пыль в глаза, я на самом деле не знаю, зачем взял с собой эту хрень. Просто посмотрел на него, висящего на вешалке, и подумал "а, захвачу, почему бы и нет".  
\- Ты прекрасно смотришься в нём, - мягко сказала она. - Красный всегда был твоим цветом. Я рада видеть, что он вернулся.

Он не может удержаться; самоконтроль стремительно ускользает. Одной рукой он притягивает её к себе, прямо под уличным фонарём, и она упирается ладонями в его грудь и смотрит на него, холодно и задорно. Её тело тёплое, лицо призрачно бледное, губы тёмные и слегка разведены, и он не _хочет_ целовать её, ему _нужно_ её поцеловать - к этому и шла вся их поездка, к этому шли последние пять лет. Это настолько очевидное следующее действие, что не может в это поверить. Потому что когда он был маленьким Дейвом Страйдером, который специализировался на выполнении неизбежного, всё это приводило только к боли или смерти. Поэтому вместо этого он закусывает свою щёку и поднимает руку, сдирает свои тёмные очки. И смотрит ей в глаза.

Следующие шесть секунд буквально всё во Вселенной совершенно логично.

Когда он отпускает её и отступает назад, он тяжело дышит, словно только что зарубил Обитателя, а кожа зудит и пылает, словно он выпил много кофе, пока он всё ещё был слишком горячим. Роуз смотрит на него почти дико, и он чувствует, что в кое-то веки она понимает не больше, чем он. И это, пожалуй, хорошо.

По пути к отелю, она просовывает свою ладонь в его, и Дейв крепко сжимает её, ничего не произнося.

Уже в комнате они тянутся друг к другу ещё до того, как дверь запирается. На этот раз он обнимает её обеими руками, но это всё ещё не поцелуй, ещё нет; она зарывается носом в его щёку и издаёт тихий звук, почти что всхлип. Он прижимается губами к её волосам и на секунду закрывает глаза. Роуз снова дёргается, но не совсем, недостаточно сильно, чтобы сбросить его объятие, но достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на него, и шепчем (настолько близко к отчаянью, насколько он когда-либо слышал от неё):

\- Дейв, что мы _делаем?_  
\- Воспринимаем себя всерьёз, - говорит он и целует её.

Это его первый поцелуй за шесть лет, и он другой. У неё нет свирепости Терези, она не кусает его губы до крови, не впивается острыми ногтями в его руки, не отстранялась и не издавала низкий горловой хохот, от которого у него вставал и член, и волосы на шее. Она мягкая и голодная, она обвивается вокруг него, словно пытается поцеловать всем своим телом. Этот поцелуй не говорит " _бейся со мной, крутой парень!_ ", в нём нет улыбки, похожей на тысячу сексуальных ножей. Этот поцелуй говорит " _ради всего святого, давай просто прекратим убегать_ ".

Так они и делают.

* * *

Сдвигать кровати вместе было бы пустой тратой времени, поэтому, когда они оба истощены, Роуз, по большому счёту, лежит на нём, уронив голову на его голую грудь, а Дейв лениво гладит её волосы одной рукой вверх и вниз по позвоночнику. Некоторое время они лежали так в темноте; за сияющим квадратом окна плещется и завывает дождь, тени на потолке струятся и дрожат. Время от времени внизу проезжает машина.

Дейв протягивает свободную руку и открывает ящик стоящей у кровати тумбочки, тихонько выругавшись, когда тот застревает. Он засовывает руку внутрь и слепо шарит среди мелких монет и корешков билетов. Роуз использует эту возможность и покрывает его ключицу короткими поцелуями. Наконец, он находит то, что искал.

\- У меня для тебя подарок, - говорит он.

Роуз опирается подбородком на его грудь и сонно смотрит на него из-под чёлки.

\- Нестандартно. Ты должен был _использовать_ подарки, чтобы затащить меня в кровать, а не после этого.  
\- Ага, я знаю. Я куплю тебе какие-нибудь шпильки Louboutin и бутылку Cristal, ты придёшь в мою берлогу, и мы будем кутить до рассвета.  
\- Ты также должен был настоять на том, чтобы я привела подружку, раз твой беспрестанный, хищный сексуальный аппетит не будет удовлетворён чём-то меньшим.  
\- Слушай, если ты притащишь Джона Эгберта в бюстгальтере в обтяжку, то сделка отменяется, хорошо? - серьёзно говорит он. Она зарывается в его плечо, давя приступ смеха. Он возвращает руку на кровать и кладёт небольшую коробочку на свою грудь так, чтобы она могла её видеть. - В общем, я слышал, что тебе нравятся иронически сентиментальные подарки.

Она встряхивается, снова становится бдительной, приподнимается на локтях. Он с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как она осторожно поднимает крышку коробочки и вынимает кольцо - простую полоску серебра без драгоценного камня.

\- Дейв?  
\- Эй, нет, не надо попадаться на этот символизм. Я бы предложил его тебе с ожерельем или в кофейной кружке или что-то вроде того, но у них был только такой вариант. Я нашёл его в сувенирном магазине того странного музея, в который мы ходили во вторник.

Она заметила надпись на внутренней стороне и стала наклонять его и вглядываться, пытаясь различить буквы в сиянии из окна.

\- Тут написано... блин, как там?.. _animae dimidium meae_ , - с готовностью подсказал он. - Что значит...  
\- _Половина моей души_ , - пробормотала она, и её голос неожиданно стал странным. - Я знаю, что это _значит_ , Дейв, бестолковый ты _идиот_... - и она заплакала.  
\- Блин, что-то это пошло совсем неправильно. Я могу забрать его, у меня всё ещё есть чек.  
\- Не смей, - решительно сказала она, подняв заплаканные глаза и посмотрев на него. - Я никогда не буду его снимать.  
\- Ну, в смысле, всё в порядке, можешь снимать его, когда будешь мыться и всё такое...

Она покачала головой.

\- Ни за что.

Дейв вздохнул.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что я вовсе не то, что можно назвать горячим предложением, Лалонд. Пробег несколько тысяч миль, прошлый владелец не слишком заботился. Ладно, имеется в виду один откровенно невменяемая владелица, которая вгоняла меня в стенки, чтобы посмотреть, как мнётся мой бампер, и ржала как маньячка, когда от меня отваливались куски. Ты благородная леди, ты заслуживаешь парня, который может предложить что-то большее, чем бывшие проблемы, дермовые силы времени, которые к тому же неправильно работают, и самый забойные биты во всём пространстве парадоксов...  
\- _Дейв_ , - сказала она. - Ты совершенно не представляешь, как я выживала последние шесть лет в этом чудовищном доме, верно?  
\- Чистая жизнь, - ответил он, - и беседы с кошкой.  
\- Нет же, невероятный ты дебил. Я врала насчёт тех живописных шрамов. Дальнее Кольцо не отпускает тебя вот так запросто. Каждый раз, когда становилось действительно плохо - каждый раз, когда я не могла скрыться от шепотов и шорохов на стенах, каждый раз, когда я смотрела в зеркало, и девушка в отражении пыталась разорвать мне горло, каждый раз, когда я просто хотела спалить дотла весь мир и кричать на прах, потому что какое мне вообще дело до этих _тупых_ людей... Я думала о _тебе_.

Он посмотрел на неё. Она неуклонно смотрела в ответ.

\- Когда мы только вернулись домой, я завела дневник снов. Я думала, это мне может помочь... прояснит некоторые вещи, понимаешь? Многие проблемы можно решить, если записать их. Месяц спустя у меня было то, что напоминало первую версию _Некрономикона_ , до того, как Альхазред нашёл приличного редактора, и этот дневник начал рассказывать мне вещи, о которых я никогда раньше не слышала раньше. Я перелистывала на пустую страницу и обнаруживала на ней чьё-то чужое письмо, аккуратное и судорожное, и я не думаю, что на Земле вообще кто-либо производит чернила такого цвета. Однажды ночью я оставила книгу в гостиной этажом ниже, а когда проснулась, она лежала на обычном месте у моей кровати.  
\- Господи боже.  
\- Именно. Поэтому я сожгла её в мусорной корзине в саду, и я очень надеюсь, что мне никогда не доведётся увидеть что-либо похожее на формы, которые я видела в дыме. А потом я заменила книгу на моём ночном столике на рамку, которую купила специально для фотографии меня с тобой - той, которую Джон сделал, когда мы все приехали в гости к Джейд, помнишь?  
\- Ох, бля, только не та дурацкая с мороженым...  
\- Да, - мягко сказала она. - Именно дурацкая с мороженым.  
\- Твои сны стали лучше?  
\- Нет. Но пробуждения стали.

Он вытянул руку и прижал ладонь к её щеке. Она не моргнула.

\- Я слушала каждый из твоих дурацких ремиксов столько раз, что знаю их всех наизусть. Я распечатывала все наши досталоги и храню их в специальной красной папке, чтобы можно было перечитывать их перед сном. Я целовала свою _подушку_ , претворяясь, что это был ты Дейв, а ведь мне казалось, что я переросла такое, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать.  
\- Хорошо целуется?  
\- Слишком равнодушно. Пожалуй, я предпочитаю настоящий вариант.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Роуз, блин. Я даже не представлял, что всё было настолько плохо.  
\- Смысл не в этом. Я не ищу твоей симпатии. Я просто хочу сказать, что ты думаешь, что это _ты_ сломленный. Но я... - она остановилась, сглотнула. - Я не их тех, кого легко любить, Дейв.  
\- Ты уверена? У меня неплохо получалось уже несколько лет.

* * *

ВД: привет харли  
ВД: как жизнь   
СВ: дейв!!!! :D  
СВ: как ты??  
СВ: и роуз????  
СВ: как вам лондон??????   
ВД: ух ты блин ты следи за этими знаками вопроса  
ВД: мелкие ублюдки похоже плодятся  
ВД: тебе наверно стоит их окатить из шланга   
СВ: дееееееееееейв, расскажи мне про лондон уже наконец, господи!!! :p   
ВД: не всё было круто  
ВД: дождя много  
ВД: типа  
ВД: он там постоянно шёл вообще-то  
ВД: купил вам обоим по-настоящему отвратительные сувениры  
ВД: надеюсь ты чувствуешь себя анемичной потому что ты скоро получишь слоновью дозу иронии  
ВД: ну короче суть не в этом  
ВД: суть в том что  
ВД: когда увидишь эгберта  
ВД: скажи ему что он был прав  
ВД: но знаешь постарайся сказать ему это с вроде как неприязнью и неохотой как я сказл бы  
ВД: не надо его обнимать или визжать или ещё чё-то в том же духе   
СВ: прав насчёт чего?  
СВ: он в саду, я могу позвать его если хочешь!   
ВД: не-а  
ВД: слушай  
ВД: бля  
ВД: мы с роуз поговорили  
ВД: решили что жить в одиночестве это в общем для мудаков  
ВД: так что мы собираемся съехаться вместе   
СВ: о боже дейв это же великолепно!!!! :D  
СВ: я так рада за тебя, мне было так тяжело думать что вы оба постоянно совсем одни <3 <3 <3  
СВ: но знаешь у нас с джоном полно свободного места здесь, вы могли бы переехать к нам если хотите!  
СВ: я уверена что он не будет сильно против готовить на четверых хехехе ;)   
ВД: ээ  
ВД: мда  
ВД: думаю мы лучше начнём только с нас двоих  
ВД: после такого длительного уединения знаешь ли  
ВД: не стоит спешить с переменами   
СВ: да, разумеется это имеет смысл  
СВ: но предложение всегда остаётся в силе! <3   
ВД: круто  
ВД: спасибо джейд  
ВД: короче мне пора  
ВД: я обещал роуз что мы посмотрим фильм


End file.
